Barriers have many uses. For example, a barrier may be used to restrict a child to an outdoor play area, to prevent a child from falling off the stairs or to restrict a dog from running out to the street. Barriers are also used to warn the public and limit access to crime scenes, to construction areas and in directing traffic. For many of these applications, it would be desirable to construct the barriers in a way that allows quick assembly, quick setup and quick disassembly rather than constructing more permanent barriers that tend to be pricey to erect and remove, such as fences.